New Years Eve Flock style!
by addicted-2-oxygen
Summary: One-shot about how the Flock discovers it's New Year! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!


Iggy POV:

We were just flying over what I _think _was New York –I couldn't be sure- when the weirdest thing happened. I was gliding over to join Gaz and plan our latest bomb (explosive shoelace - classic) when the sky started to explode. Literally.

I yelled as I felt my arms being burned by something and a _loud_ bang! 'What the- Aaah! There it is again!' I ducked and dodged as well as I could, but I had _no freaking idea_ what the H-E-double-hockey-sticks was going on. I could faintly hear the Flock laughing and I screamed at them, 'what the heck is this guys?! Owww, it hurts like hell when it gets you... Can someone tell me what's going on _please?_'

I was so confused... What the hell were the little explosive things the enemy was throwing at us? And why was the rest of the Flock treating this like a big joke when we could be about to die! The little bomb-yokes were exploding left, right and centre. I even though I heard people screaming and yelling with delight but I disregarded that immediately. Why on earth would people be yelling in joy at freaking midnight!

The Flock were out-right laughing their asses off right about now. 'Ig you're so funny!' Max gasped between fits of laughter. 'It's fireworks you idiot...'

Fireworks... what the- Why would people in their right mind set off _fireworks_ in the middle of the freaking night! And when I say (or think...) fireworks, we are talking about gigantic amount of those bomb like things that I'm told make the sky look like it's on fire with a million brightly coloured stars for a few seconds. Yeah, I got the description off Nudge; that's not even a twelfth of the rant she went on about when I asked her a simple question like 'what do fireworks look like?' Jeesh, I had a headache for almost a week when Fang finally dragged me away.

'_Fireworks?! _What time is it? It's got to be at least eleven or twelve... Like c'mon, what's happening to people these days? They're going insane I tell you!' I ranted as we executed a perfect descent and hurried over to the giant crowd of people I could hear milling around. I could smell the disgusting smell of drink as soon as we got within ten metres of the people. Eww.

'Excuse me, miss, we were wondering why there is such a big display of fireworks this evening...? Can you possible tell us why?' Angel's voice was as sweet as an... Well an angel's. The woman turned around, startled, and started quizzically at us. The dirty, scruffy group of kids that was us stared right back.

'What are you _talking _about?! It's New Years Eve for goodness sake! Where have you been for the past year...? In a hole!' With that she stumbled drunkly away, swigging imaginary wine from and empty bottle. Okay...

Oh my goodness, New Years! That was it... Wow, we really had been in a hole for the past year. I started to feel majorly freaked as, in unison, the crowd started to chant.

'5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Happy New Year!'

And then everyone was everywhere, all doing weird things. From, the sounds I could tell people were crying, making up, making out, hugging, dancing... You name it, they were doing it. I tensed and freaked when a random stranger pulled me into an embrace and kissed me full on the mouth. 'Wha- Aaah! You're crazy whoever you are, get off me!' I yelled and decked whoever it was, probably leaving them with a broken jaw. I heard Nudge and Angel in fits of laughter whispering about my "Secret Admirer", who, by the way, was on the ground moaning in pain. Oops.

'Did you _really_ have to punch him, Iggy?' Max hissed at me as we ran from the crowd and up into the night sky, keeping far away from those pesky fireworks that were going off every five seconds.

'Well I'd like to see someone kissing you and- wait... _him,_ as in a male?!' I was majorly confused and feeling quite sick as I spat the horrible taste from my mouth. 'Well, that's one experience I can now say I've endured. Maybe not enjoyed but I've done it so there!' I said, trying to be optimistic before I could really grasp the full situation.

'Yeah, I think he was aiming for his girlfriend but you got in the way...' Nudge mused, in between her laughing fits (which were, by the way, annoying the heck out of me). I scowled and flew ahead of the others, still freaking out about the way that guy's lips felt on mine. Eww... I'm never going there again!

**Hey! That just came to me at 11:05 randomly! I hope people liked it :)**

**Please tell me what you thought and REVIEW!**

**Happy 2010 everyone!**


End file.
